<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Morning Sun by Jubokko, LazarusII</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351206">Under the Morning Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubokko/pseuds/Jubokko'>Jubokko</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusII/pseuds/LazarusII'>LazarusII</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KakaIru One-Shots to Heal (or Break) Your Heart [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hatake Mansion Garden, Hobbies, Hugs, Iruka Likes Gardening, KakaIru Week 2020, M/M, POV Umino Iruka, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, kakairu - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubokko/pseuds/Jubokko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusII/pseuds/LazarusII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi finds Iruka in the garden. </p><p>...</p><p>Iruka flashed the sleepy-looking Rokudaime a slightly-suggestive grin. “And how are <em>you</em> doing this morning?”<br/>Kakashi leaned forward, a smile ghosting his lips. “I’ll let you be the judge of that, sensei.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KakaIru One-Shots to Heal (or Break) Your Heart [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KakaIru Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the Morning Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is for KakaIru-Fest’s <a href="https://kakairu-fest.tumblr.com/post/620892953857146880/were-excited-to-reveal-the-prompts-for-kakairu">“KakaIru Week 2020”</a>! The prompt that I chose was <em>Hobbies</em>. </p><p>(Because I always pictured Iruka loving his garden!)</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was a Saturday--a warm, beautiful morning after <em> weeks </em>of dull weather. The sun shone downwards from a deep blue sky, its rays illuminating the forest surrounding the village. </p><p>Even from where Iruka crouched in the garden, he could hear the Konoha's inhabitants on the streets. The entire village was abuzz, people milling around and going about their morning business, simply enjoying themselves outdoors. </p><p>Maybe on any other day, Iruka would've been willing to walk to the marketplace, or go for a picnic by the river. Today, however, he could only think of gardening and enjoying the Hatake mansion's quiet serenity. </p><p>Hand poised just above a small cluster of weeds, Iruka closed his eyes as he felt the wind gently caress his skin. There was a faint sweetness to the air, an aroma carried from the nearby row of Hyacinths he’d planted earlier that month.</p><p>He'd been so worried that the flowers had drowned from all the rain... </p><p>The Hyacinths seemed to wave lazily at him, a beautiful splash of violet color against the cloudless sky. </p><p> </p><p>Smiling, Iruka gently tugged a cluster of weeds away from the soil and tossed them into the nearby wheelbarrow. A small trail of mud flew behind the offending plant, damp from when he’d watered earlier, splattered against Iruka’s shirt. </p><p>Huffing slightly with annoyance, he carefully eased his hands from the muddy garden gloves and pulled the light cotton pajama top up over his head. He tied the arms loosely around his neck to protect his back from the sun, and enjoyed the cool, freeing sensation that accompanied the act of removing his shirt. </p><p>Humming, Iruka returned to weeding the garden, his hands dancing among the young tomato plants. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sometime later, a rattling sound met Iruka's ears, causing him to look up. He squinted through the nearby rows of sunflowers, and fixed his gaze on the back door of the Hatake mansion. It had been slid back to expose the darkened interior of the old home. Silver hair was barely visible between yellow petals and green leaves, glowing slightly in the dazzling, morning light. </p><p>Iruka leaned back onto his hands and smiled. It was unusual for Kakashi to still be home so late into the morning. The man was going on his <em>fifth</em> year as Hokage and the job kept him busy from dawn till dusk. </p><p>Kakashi waved at Iruka, maskless, and wearing a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants. The other hand clutched a steaming mug. Iruka guessed that it was coffee, and involuntarily wrinkled his nose. Now <em> that </em> was a habit he’d been trying to get the Rokudaime to break. Iruka still couldn’t understand how the man could stand drinking the stuff. </p><p>Iruka had just finished up weeding the row of tomatoes when he heard a familiar, frantic huffing sound rapidly approaching. He grinned as an overexcited Bisuke exploded from the depths of the sunflowers and practically launched himself at Iruka. </p><p>The metal watering can thudded softly to the earth as Iruka caught Bisuke, laughing as two more airborne ninken flew towards him. Falling hard on his ass, Iruka cuddled the three happy dogs to his chest, heedless of the claws which gently dug into his exposed skin. </p><p>“Hey guys,” Iruka managed as they licked his face, “how are you? It’s been a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maa--they missed you.” There was a smile to Kakashi’s voice, and Iruka blinked up into warm, gray eyes from where he lay in the garden. </p><p>The man crouched down beside Iruka, hands clasping the coffee mug, and regarded the four of them with the familiar eye-smile that Iruka had come to love so much. </p><p>Iruka flashed the sleepy-looking Rokudaime a slightly suggestive smile, painfully aware of the six pairs of eyes boring into him from atop his chest. </p><p>“And how are <em> you </em>doing this morning?” </p><p>Kakashi hummed and leaned forwards, giving Iruka a kiss on the forehead. “I’ll let you be the judge of that, Sensei.”</p><p>The ninken snickered as Iruka booped Kakashi on the nose. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on Tumblr <a href="https://akumu-jubokko.tumblr.com/">here</a><br/>All questions, comments, and kudos are greatly appreciated &lt;3<br/>Thank you so much for reading :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>